


Nicknames

by RockCandyPlanet



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, NAYWAYS back to his gay dads, fellas do you ever write something at midnight, fortnite dances, from writing the big thing youre working on, its gonna be abt Ienzo being the worlds biggest lesbian, on the span of an hour to procrastinate, the big thing will come out. Eventually, this is that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockCandyPlanet/pseuds/RockCandyPlanet
Summary: Imma be real with you chief its midnight I’m tired and don’t know how to summarize this. Its about all the nicknames Braig has for Even. Its sweet





	Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> *my heart will go on recorder ver*

Ev was the first nickname Braig could remember calling him. They had only known each other for less than a week, and they couldn’t have been older than 19 each. Leaning on the wall in the central gardens, joking around, when Braig had laughed and nudged Even with his elbow

 

“Ain’t that right, Ev?” He laughed

 

Even had done a double take, his glasses almost falling off his face completely. Stuttering as he asked what he had just called him, was he blushing?

 

Nowadays it was something Braig called him most everyday, he couldn’t really remember the last time he casually called him by his full name. He thinks Even likes it that way.

 

The second he found out about Even’s ice affinity, he started calling him Frostbite. Even hated it, he hated it more than anything, but Braig never stopped. And eventually, he just seemed to grow used to it. But Braig would never forget the look on Even’s face when he called him Frostbite in front of Aeleus and Dilan. He could’ve sworn Even was going to strangle him right then and there.

 

Sometimes Braig still calls him it in front of other people just for a slight laugh, and Even had started to laugh with him.

 

Snowflake had always been special for Braig. It started on a snow day, a rare occurrence in Radiant Garden, and seeing Even so overjoyed by the mere presence of snow, his wonder almost childlike. It’s what he called him after their first kiss, standing on the pathway in the castle town while on a dark walk home. Braig had to stand on his tippy toes to reach his face, and even though he denies it, he swore Even had to lift him up a bit too.

 

And on the days when Even seemed to be snappier than usual, the junior scientists would all watch in awe as Braig would make the temptermental scientist crack a smile, dart his eyes nervously, and turn his face pink, all while mumbling something something along the lines of “Darling _please_ , I’m _working_.” Only by calling him one word.

 

Oh Buttercup. Buttercup, Buttercup, Buttercup. Truth be told, Braig always called him Buttercup in his head, he would look at Even, then at the golden flowers in the gardens, then back at Even. And when the blonde asked him what he was looking at he just laughed and said “Nothing much.”

 

When he called him Buttercup out loud for the first time, Even stopped dead in his tracks. Put aside the pile of work in front of him, turned around to face Braig. And he just, stared, he just...stared. It was dead quiet for what seemed like years, and then Even started to laugh, laugh like he had just heard the best news of his life, and maybe he had. Through the bouts he managed to get out “I think. I think I quite like that.”

 

Buttercup was the name that exclusively known between them and them only. It felt personal, almost sacred in a way. Braig honestly felt like if it ever got out, he would die from pure embarrassment alone. It was theirs, nobody else’s.

 

The best nights are the nights where Braig is half asleep, or sometimes wide awake from his nightmares, Even would stumble in exhausted at around 1 am from another night working overtime to the ninth degree in the lab. Braig would half jokingly scold him, telling him he needs a better sleep schedule, to which Even would roll his eyes and say something like “look who’s talking” before hanging up his lab coat and crawling into bed, too tired to even change beyond that. And Braig would sleepily wrap an arm around him and pulls himself in close.

 

“Goodnight, Buttercup” He would mumble

 

Even would sigh, and lazily run his fingers through Braig’s hair as they both drifted on to sleep.

 

“Sleep well, Starlight”

 

Who said Braig was the only one allowed to give nicknames?

 


End file.
